Helping Hand
by Paint Splat
Summary: It started off with a simple helping hand, but after that Ketty finds herself drawn to Dylan more and more. Femslash. T for swearing and alcohol. For kittypainterartist.


_**Okay, so this is for kittypainterartist because I swear we're the only two people alive who ship this. **_

_**Dylan/Ketty. Yeah, it's pretty weird.**_

_**The first drabble is set during The Rescue, and they're all based on songs. The second drabble is AU. The third and fourth are in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Medusa Project or the song Save You by Simple Plan.**_

**1. Save You**

_Take a breath, I pull myself together  
Just another step until I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away_

My heart started beating faster as I reached the shed door. I was almost a step away from seeing Dylan again. I don't know why I'm nervous. Dylan just has that aura around her that makes you believe you want to please her. It's annoying, yet so … Dylanish, that it seemed almost ordinary.

She's just Dylan, and it's perfect.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight that greeted me nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Dylan's beautiful red hair was covered in dust, and already after a day in this hellhole she looked skinnier- thinner than usual. It made her curves look ugly, and I could see her hip bones sticking out. I wondered if Dylan had always been this way.

"Dylan?" I asked softly. She didn't acknowledge me so I made my way over to her crouching figure.

"It's pretty shit here, huh?" I try to laugh and lighten Dylan's mood.

Dylan grunted in response.

"Hey … Are you okay?" I ask her.

Dylan finally turns her head towards me and her green eyes go wider. It's like she's asking me 'Are you freakin' serious?' in that drawling accent of hers.

I impulsively hug her, then tense as I realise what I'm doing. Dylan's going to so kill me.

She doesn't though. She turns so her head is facing mine, and I look into her eyes, and want to kiss her so frickin' much …

Wait, what?

No. No, no, no.

She's just Dylan (and she's perfect and hot and smart and she turns my stomach and brain into strawberry jelly) and she's a friend.

"Let's go, Ketty." she says, her voice cracking slightly.

That was the first time I almost kissed Dylan.

**2. The Best of You**

_I've got another confession to make, I'm your fool  
Everyone's got their chains to break  
Holding you  
Were you born to resist or be abused?_

We're fighting. My senses are alert and my reflexes quick. Since it's mostly Nico and Dylan doing the fighting while Ed holds the other men's minds.

The explosion came quickly and wordlessly.

I don't know what's happening, I can only see dusty ash, reminding me of that time in the shed, and above me a flash of shocking red hair.

Oh God.

Nico and Ed have gotten up and have gone to check on the man, who appears to be dead. Dylan is lying on top of me, her protective shield on around us. She looks at me apologetically, and she's blushing. I didn't even know Dylan could blush.

"We should probably get up." she says.

"Yeah." I agree, but neither of us move.

"You saved my life. " I continue.

"Again." Dylan cracks a smile. I think I may be leaning forward.

This could be it.

"Hey guys! Come check this out!" calls Nico, and the moment is broken.

That was the second time I almost kissed Dylan.

**3. Are You Gonna be My Girl**

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine_

"Come with me." she says, holding out her hand for me to take. I'm cautious, the last time I was alone with Dylan it led to bad things, feelings I'm scared of, and _don't have_. Dylan's just a friend. An incredibly hot friend with a figure to die for, long legs, amazing hair, great eyes, a nice personality, full lips …

Like I said, a friend.

"Where a we going?" I ask, but she drags me away.

"To have fun." she giggles, and I dubiously follow her.

We end up in a little night club in West London called Corrotto, with a bar that we gladly make our home until we get dragge donto the dance floor as Jet plays, the beat of the drum running through our bodies, which are currently close together.

"You know," Dylan yells over the music. "I could kiss you right now."

"Oh yeah?" I yell back, trying to calm my ferouciously beating heart.

"Oh yeah." she smirks, and she's lenaing forward, and I can nearly kiss her, and her lips are about to touch mine-

And then she pulls away and drags me to the bar for another glass of vodka.

That's the third time I almost kissed Dylan, but it's the first time she tried to kiss me.

**4. Everybody Loves Me**

_Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat  
And her friends are standing right in front of me_

_Cause you don't have to make a sound_  
_They got what you need_

_Feels just like I don't try_  
_Looks so good I might die_

She's just got out of the backseat of my car, and Nico and Ed are nearby, but I so want to kiss her right now.

Why did she have to wear shorts and a tank top today?

Dylan and I are 23, but she still looks only 17. She looks so good, I may die today.

Which reminds me of the night club.

Which reminds me of kissing her.

Which brings us back round to square one.

**~X~**

Neither of us are speaking. That gives me more time to take in Dylan- who currently is leaning close to me.

I thought it would take so much effort, but I hardly had to try at all.

And that is how I kissed Dylan.

_**There you go! I hope you liked this Kitty! And the rest of you!**_

_**R+R!**_


End file.
